Don't you cry no more
by Thaly Black
Summary: Ella cree que si no es virgen, James no la querrá. Pero a veces parece que la magia del amor aparece por San Valentín. Reto especial febrero, Retos a la Carta en livejournal. .:Lily & James:.


**Disclaimer: **_ Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen. Son todos de la maestra. De Rowling. No los uso con ánimo de lucro. Solo para divertirnos a todos un rato._

_Este fic contesta al reto del mes de febrero de la comunidad de livejournal __Retos a la carta__. Tenía que ir relacionado con el día de los enamorados. Y como yo no soy muy partidaria de esa fiesta, pues salió un poco así._

_Este es mi regalo para vosotras mis lectoras, por el día de los enamorados, que, como no comparto, celebro todos los días. Porque a mis lectoras las quiero siempre._

_Ahora, metiéndonos en materia, supongo que conoceréis a todos los personajes que salen. Y si no, Bertram Aubrey es una persona a la que James y Sirius le hacen una broma cuando están en Hogwarts. Harry lo descubre cuando Snape le manda redactar de nuevo los informes de los castigos. No recuerdo si en el 5º o 6º libro._

_En este fic ocurre algo que provocará que, más adelante, ellos le gasten la broma._

_El título es un verso de una canción de __Kansas__, que se llama __**Carry on my wayward son**__, y que es el soundtrack de apertura de la primera temporada de __**Supernatural **__(os la recomiendo con amor (L)(L)(L)) en español. (Recomiendo ambas cosas. Serie y canción)_

_No os doy más el coñazo._

_APB Productions presenta…_

_--------------------------------_

**Don't you cry no more**

Bertram Aubrey es el hijo de puta más grande que hay sobre la faz de la tierra. Y en eso están de acuerdo James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y hasta Severus Snape.

Aubrey era el novio de Lily. Ella ha empezado con él durante el verano de sexto para séptimo, y en séptimo, él la ha dejado.

De hecho, acaba de hacerlo. Hoy. Precisamente hoy. El día de los enamorados. Ese día que una Lily algo así como enamorada, ha esperado durante los siete meses que ha estado con Bert. El día X.

Está claro que Aubrey es un hijo de puta. Eso no tiene discusión. No hace ni dos días, _por Merlín_, que él y Lily se acostaron. O bueno, como diría James, _ que ese hijo puta se aprovechó de __**mi**__ Lily_.

Porque si, es sabido por todos que el Ravenclaw de séptimo se acostó con Lily Evans en el hueco que hay tras el tapiz de _Ork el cerdo_, en el pasillo trece del ala D del cuarto piso.

Y la gente lo sabe, básicamente, porque Aubrey se lo contó a sus amigos, y estos lo contaron a un par de conocidos, que se lo dejaron caer a las compañeras de pupitre en Estudios Muggles, y esas compañeras se lo contaron a Peeves a cambio de que no las salpicase con pus de bulbotuberculo; así que, todo Hogwarts lo sabe.

Y desde que todo el mundo empezó a murmurar a sus espaldas, se siente incómoda, y es el centro de todas las miradas; y Aubrey, que no soporta ser la comidilla de la gente, la dejó esta mañana en medio de Gran Comedor, alegando que _nunca la quiso, y solo fue un buen polvo_.

Lily deseó que se la tragase la tierra, que un pedazo de techo encantado le cayese encima y la aplastase.

Y es que, aún encima, el muy hijo de puta, lo ha dicho a viva voz; vamos, que no pretendía ocultarlo, o disimular. Solo humillarla.

Pero Lily ha demostrado una entereza sin precedentes. Lo ha mirado con un brillo de asco y desprecio en sus ojos verdes cuando él le ha soltado lo de _"solo has sido un bonito polvo"_. Como solo una verdadera Gryffindor podría mirar a un Ravenclaw. Ha alzado la barbilla, respirado profundamente para que no se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas, tragado saliva y ha esbozado una sonrisa de superioridad, antes de soltarle un _"lástima que tú ni a eso llegases"_. Porque Lily puede llegar a ser más venenosa que cualquier Slytherin.

Salida triunfal, intentando recomponer su dignidad rápidamente. Sin saber lo que deja atrás.

En el Gran Comedor, poco a poco, la atención se va apartando de Bertram, y todos se centran de nuevo en sus propios asuntos.

Todos, menos James.

James mira fijamente su cuenco de cereales, y tiene una mano apretada en torno al borde de la mesa. La otra mano está apretada con fuerza en torno al mango de la cuchara. Desearía arrancarle las tripas con ella a Bertram Aubrey.

No solo por el hecho de haberse _aprovechado_ de Lily, porque, aun que sea un espíritu que se alimenta de pura competición, puede soporta no ir a ser el primero con Lily. Al fin y al cabo, ella no va a ser la primera… desde luego.

Lo que no soporta es que la haya humillado así. Y menos _ese_ día. El día de los enamorados. Su maldito día, joder. Porque le había costado mucho. Su orgullo, su libertad y su inmadurez se habían quedado en el camino al reconocer que en realidad está enamorado de Lily, joder, y que ahora venga un gilipollas de mierda y se la tire así como así, para después humillarla, no le hace una mierda de chiste.

Siente la mirada de Sirius clavada en él, y alza la vista para encontrarse con los ojos grises de su mejor amigo. Sabe que Canuto entiende lo que está sintiendo. Porque ellos dos no necesitan palabras para comunicarse.

Canuto mira a Lunático, que entiende a la primera. Él es el mejor amigo de Lily. Y ella debe de necesitarlo. Mucho. Así que el licántropo se va a consolar a su mejor amiga, casi su niña; mientras el animago de ojos grises se queda con su amigo, para evitar que cometa ninguna locura demente.

Peter mira como Remus se marcha y se vuelve hacia James. Traga en seco sus cereales, al fulminar a Bertram con la mirada y suelta un pequeño gruñido.

-Ese Aubrey se ha pasado. Lily es muy buena. Siempre me ayuda con Pociones. No se merecía eso-dice con solemnidad. Mira a Sirius. Sirius lo mira a él.

James mira a ambos.

-Ese hijo puta va a morder el polvo.-dice con la voz ronca y teñida de rabia. No son solo los celos. Es odio. Le ha hecho daño a la persona que él más quiere.

--------

Remus se sienta en el sofá. Es como si ella no lo hubiese visto. Como si estuviese sumida en sus propias divagaciones. Pero Remus sabe que se ha dado cuenta de que, como siempre, está ahí.

-Lily…

Ella lo interrumpe.

-Menuda mierda de San Valentín, Remus-dice con una voz extraña.

Remus sabe que debería estar llorando, sacándose la rabia. Y solo se la está tragando, y se le nota, le tiemblan los acordes melódicos en la garganta.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta él con cautela.

Lily lo mira, con dolor y lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Crees que estoy bien?-pregunta sintiendo como se le va rompiendo la voz.-¿Crees que acostarte con tu novio pensando en otro tío, y que dos días después te deje es estar bien? ¿Crees que pensar en la persona a la que supuestamente odias cuando te tiras a tu novio por primera vez es estar bien?-tomó aire, mientras un par de lágrimas, por fin, se asomaban a sus ojos.-No, Remus… no estoy bien.

Remus le pasa un brazo por los hombros. Sabe muy bien a quien se refiere Lily. Lo sabe demasiado bien. Deposita un beso suave en su pelo rojo.

-¿Y ha sido necesario que dejases que ese Ravenclaw se aprovechase de ti para darte cuenta de lo que te llevo diciendo casi siete años?-susurra posando la barbilla en su cabeza.

Lily suspira, y esboza una media sonrisa ante el tono de falsa reprimenda que Remus utiliza con ella.

-Ya sabes que soy una cabezota que no sabe atender a razones-dice con la media sonrisa más triste que Remus ha visto jamás.-Además, yo soy de las que no se da cuenta de las cosas hasta que se da de morros con ellas…

Remus esboza una sonrisa. Lily es maravillosa. Y fuerte. Se toma con humor las peores cosas imaginables.

Y él necesita que James venga ya.

--------

Es de noche. Las diez y media pasadas, o algo así. Y Lily sale de su dormitorio de puntillas. Por fin se ha librado de Alice, que le ha llenado las mejillas de ciento treinta besos por minuto, durante media hora.

Solo quiere tranquilidad. Mirar el fuego. Olvidarse del estúpido día de San Valentín. Había creído que le gustaba Bert… pero cuando, por fin se había acostado con él, se había descubierto a si misma pensando en qué se sentiría al hacerlo con James.

James. A quien teóricamente odia.

A Lily le importa una mierda que Bert la haya pretendido humillar. No vale la pena hundirse. No piensa hacerlo. Va a seguir adelante. Tiene que hacerlo. No sería ella si no lo hiciese.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no puede dejar de pensar en James. Se sienta en un sillón al lado del fuego, aun que solo queden cuatro ascuas, y se abraza las rodillas.

Cada vez que Bert la besaba, aquella noche, ella sentía, casi deseaba que fuese James. No sabe cuando Potter se ha instalado tan profundamente en su mente, pero sabe que ahora no hay marcha atrás, y quiere que salga de ella. Porque no quiere pasarlo _más_ mal.

Se siente mal, en el fondo, por haber pensado en él mientras se acostaba con otro. Pero se siente infinitamente peor por haberse acostado con otro. Porque, pese a todo lo que _solemnemente_ ha jurado James, Lily no sabe si ahora que no es virgen la va a querer.

Y el haber entendido que está enamorada, pero no saber si James la va a corresponder ahora, le da más miedo que cualquier cosa, porque ha descubierto de donde viene eso… viene de dentro. De donde todo duele.

Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, y apoya la cabeza en su rodilla izquierda, mirando al fuego por entre el pelo que le cae ante la cara.

Una lágrima. Una sola. Resbala por su nariz. Y entonces, un sollozo la sacude.

Se siente sucia. Por un instante, se siente sucia, y mezquina. Siente que ha engañado a James y a Bert. Siente que no se merece que James la quiera, porque ella se ha acostado con otro, cuando él está enamorado de ella.

Se siente mal por haber tardado tanto en corresponderle, y por haber estado con otro. Por haberle hecho sufrir.

No se da cuenta, pero unos pasos se acercan a ella por la Sala Común.

Alguien se arrodilla delante de ella y le acaricia el pelo con suavidad.

Lily se incorpora y se encuentra cara a cara con James, que no lleva gafas y está increíblemente guapo. Y la mira con seriedad.

No dice nada. Simplemente la abraza contra su pecho con fuerza y le da un beso en lo alto de la cabeza.

-No llores más, pelirroja.-dice con suavidad.-No vale la pena.

Lily ahoga un sollozo contra su pecho.

-James…-musita su nombre entre sollozos.-Lo siento… lo siento tanto…-balbucea abrazada a él.

La mano del chico desciende por su melena y acaricia su espalda con suavidad, sorprendido ante el hecho de que ella le esté pidiendo disculpas.

-¿Qué pasó, Lily? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?.-la mira sin entender, separándose levemente de ella.

-Te hice daño-susurra sin mirarlo.-Te hice daño. Me acosté con Bertram y tú me querías… y eso ha tenido que dolerte… porque me querías…

-¿Por qué utilizas el pasado, Lily?-una mano de James se coloca debajo de su barbilla.

-Porque ahora no _puedes_ quererme, después de todo lo que te he hecho, de que te haya rechazado durante tanto tiempo… de que haya estado con otro…

-¿Y quien dice eso?-un brillo desafiante en los ojos de James.-Te quise siempre, y no me importa qué hayas hecho. Lily. Eso no cambia nada.

-¿No te importa que no sea virgen?-murmura sin mirarlo.

-¿Te importa a ti que yo no lo sea?-susurra él mirándola a los ojos.

-No, James, pero es diferente. Cuando tú te acostabas con chicas… yo no estaba enamorada de ti…

-Puede… pero yo pensaba en ti-susurra con una media sonrisa.

Lily enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, adquiriendo un saludable color remolacha.

-Justo como yo ayer…-en sus labios aparece una débil sonrisa.-Pero James… no merezco esto… me merezco estar sola… al fin y al cabo… te he hecho daño…

-Lily, mira, francamente, me importa una mierda que te merezcas estar sola.-James empieza a perder la paciencia.-No voy a dejarte, así que, pelirroja, lo quiera o no, estás conmigo.

Ella alzó una ceja y le acarició una mejilla.

-¿Me vas a obligar?-se acerca a él, desafiante.

-¿Me vas a obligar a obligarte?-James roza su nariz con la de la chica.

-Te quiero-musita ella antes de rozar sus labios con los de James.

El chico pone una mano en su cintura y la otra la enreda en su pelo, acercándola a él. En su cabeza solo cabe el pensamiento de que está besando a Lily. Su Lily. Y ahora para siempre…

-Feliz día de los enamorados, preciosa-sonrisa traviesa y beso en la mejilla.

-Lo mismo digo-susurra levantándose y dirigiéndose a la escalera de su dormitorio.

Se vuelve hacia él y le dedica una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, James.

-Hasta mañana, Lily…

Ella se mete por las escaleras que llevan a su dormitorio.

"_Y decían que San Valentín era solo un inventó comercial" _James le oye decir, desde la Sala Común. Esboza una sonrisa y sube hacia su dormitorio, creyendo, por primera vez, en el destino.

---------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos. Espero que os haya gustado el regalito de NoSanValentín. _

_Para ser sincera, no sabía qué hacer. Tenía un miedo atroz a que me saliese una pastelada (conste que estoy empezando a hacer dieta en los fics, y a reducir esas cosas) típica y cliché. Supongo que lo es, ya que, al fin y al cabo, esta pareja está muy explotada, pero I Solemny Swear que he intentado que no me quedasen muy empalagosos._

_Y eso. Espero que, si os gustó (o si no) me lo digáis._

_Gracias por leerme, mis adorados lectores. Os adoro so much!_

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
